My Savior is My Boyfriend
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: It's been a year since Sasuke and Naruto have been going out. Sasuke is now sixteen, and Naruto twenty-two. They are going to college. Between complaints neighbors, jealousy, and a very ukeish Sasuke, will they survive college. Read to find out. NaruSasu, minor KyuuIta. Sequel to My Savior is My Crush. Second is the My Savior series.
1. Introduction: The start of chaos

_Okay this is a remake. I realized I made a bunch of mistakes. So I hope you enjoy this remake, because the other chapters will also be remade. I will update the story soon, just kind of stuck on a bunch of things. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I haven't felt motivated. But reading a bunch of Sonadow (Sonic x Shadow, Shadow x Sonice), Clack (Cloud x Zack, Zack x Cloud), and Sephiorith (Name way to hard to spell) x Zack, I've got my chibi Naruto and Sasuke going again, so please enjoy. I'm also going to improve my Savior is my Crush so look forward to it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to respected owners._

* * *

A car drove down the road. In the backseat were two people. One was a sixteen year old male. His eyes were an onyx grey color. His hair was raven black and had grown long, reaching between his shoulder blades. It was tied back into a pony tail. The teenager's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Next to him is a man who is twenty-two years old. His hair is a golden blond color, and his eyes are a cerulean blue color. His cheeks had six whisker like scars, three on each side. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had been saved by Naruto when he was eight. During that same year he moved in with the blond. A year ago they started dating. It was also last year that Sasuke lost his virginity. Well they both did.

Sasuke was currently leaning against Naruto, his eyelids were drooping. All he wanted to do was fall asleep. His ass hurts, and he really wanted to strangle the blond. It's his fault. If he didn't insist that they should have sex last night, Sasuke wouldn't be this bad off. He shoots a glare at Naruto, who looks away nervously. They were currently going to college, and would be sharing a dorm. Personally Sasuke was more worried about waking the whole building. They had a tendency to be loud when they have sex. He winced when he moved slightly. _'Perhaps I should withhold sex for a few weeks. Then again, I don't want to have a depressed blond on my hands.' _He mused. He felt his phone ring, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He said. Naruto looked over at him curiously. Sasuke mouthed Itachi, and he smiled. "No aniki, we're arriving right now." He replied. He hns into the phone, and Naruto chuckles. "WHAT?!" He yells. Naruto raised an eyebrow, noticing the raven's face go pale. "Thanks for telling me aniki. I will be sure to tell Naruto. Yes, I know. I will try not to kill them." Finally he hung the phone. "Do I even want to know?" The blond questioned. Sasuke only sighed, and sunk lower into the seat. He grumbled something about annoying girls and Yaoi. "Lets just say to expect a huge welcoming, with lots of screeching girls, who will get a bloody nose if you grope me." He said. "Ah, so basically we should expect a bunch of Yaoi fangirls." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone. Sasuke nodded. Naruto then gets an amused look on his face.

He pulled Sasuke closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke snuggled into his chest. "You and your damn Uchiha looks." He stated amused. Sasuke smirks at Naruto's teasing. "Yeah, but you like them." He told him. Naruto leans in to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "Yeah, I do. That's why tonight I'm going to get you so hot and bothered you will be begging me to pound into that pretty little ass of yours. Then I will make sure your screaming my name so loud the whole campus will be able to hear you." He whispered huskly. He licked Sasuke's ear causing the raven to shiver. Sasuke's cheeks turn red as he blushed. God, he loved this dominant side of Naruto the most. When he talked dirty to him. "Pervert." He mumbled, burying his head further into Naruto's chest. Said blond only smirks. "Yeah, but you love me." He said in a sing-song tone of voice. Sasuke doesn't say anything, starting to doze off.

_'Damn, we haven't even arrived, and we already have to worry about damn Yaoi fans. I swear some god up there must hate me a lot.' _He stated. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He's only going to college, because his boyfriend Naruto is. He was really hoping that the next years wouldn't be too eventful. He wanted to spend most of them with his blond boy friend, and savior Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_I've come off of been embarrassed about writing Smut, so I won't hold back much. So if you don't like that then stop reading, and hit the back button thank you. Plus I've read to much stuff with Smut in it. Bonded, New Bonds, Save Me, Until You, etc. dmq8 is the almighty one of writing lemons. All praise them, all bow before there feet. Sorry, but they do deserve respect. I don't think I will be able to write scenes that detailed. _


	2. Chapter One: Settling in

Okay second chapter, thanks for waiting. Please review

Warning: Sexual content.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

The car had stopped in front of the dorms. When Sasuke looked out the window, he paled. Standing outside was a sea of fangirls. It was Sasuke's worst nightmare. He moved back until he collided with Naruto's chest. He yelped slightly, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to shoot a glare at his blond boyfriend. "Stop doing that!" He demanded.

Naruto only smiled. "I like having you in my arms." He mused. Sasuke rolled his eyes, about to protest. He was cut short when he began to moan, because Naruto began to nip, lick, and suck on his neck. He pushed away from him slightly. "If you don't stop, I will withhold sex for two weeks." He threatened. Naruto eyes went wide with horror. "Ok, ok, sorry." He apologized, scratching his head sheepishly. Sasuke turned to look back out the window, and shivered again. He would be molest walking through those rapid Yaoi fangirls. Some of them even had signs that said NaruSasu. Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto. "You know if your god parents weren't the richest people in the city, we wouldn't even have yaoi fangirls." He said. Naruto nodded.

Then Naruto pulled Sasuke back to him. He picked the raven up, and got out of the car. He shoot a glare at the girls, making them part like the red sea. He walked pass them, and quickly entered the dorm. He was met by Kurama's demon red eyes, and striking red hair. Kurama was dressed in formal wear. He had a knowing smile on his face.

Sasuke struggled against Naruto, wanting to be put down. The blond complied, and gently set Sasuke down. "Follow me, I will show you to your room." Kurama told them. They followed him up a flight of stairs, and down a hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway Kurama opened the door. They both blinked. The room was large. The walls were painted a navy blue color. The floor was a crimson red carpet. A window was by the bed. The bed was a queen sized. THe blankets were orange, and the pillows a deep blue. The sheets were a ivory white color. A TV was pushed to the right of the bed with a dark red sofa. A desk was on the left side of the bed. It had a black color laptop, and several text books. A bag was on it, and when Naruto looked in it he blushed. Inside the bag, was a cerulean blue vibrator, and several bottles of lube. "Tachi and me came up with it. Sasuke check the bottles to see what flavor the lube is." Kurama told him. Sasuke nodded. He blinked when he read one that said tomato flavor. He picked another one up, and it said Ramen flavor. He paled at that flavor. Naruto would go fearl, if he used that. He shook his head, and turned back to Kurama. "Come on lets go see the bathroom." He said.

The bathroom was painted the color of the Uchiha symbol. There was a pool size bath, that functioned the same as Naruto's. Sasuke sighed, thinking about everything Naruto and he could do in it. He wasn't the only one. A perverted grin, settled across Naruto's face. Sasuke glared, and slapped him in the back of the head. As Naruto whined, he left, and headed back to the main room. Kurama bid them a good day. As soon as the door click shut every self preservation instinct in Sasuke kicked alive. He felt himself fall on the bed, and instantly moaned. Naruto was sucking on all his sensitive places.

Naruto grabbed the vibrator, and the tomato flavored lube. He put a large amount on the vibrator. Sasuke looked wide eyed at Naruto. He was already prepared from last night. Sasuke felt the vibrator enter through the wall of muscles, and hit his prostate dead on. Naruto turned it on to the lowest setting, and got out of his pants and boxers. He brought his erection to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took it eagerly.

Sasuke licked the slit, and then moved his tongue down lower. He moved back up, and deep throated Naruto, who moaned. Naruto turned the vibrator to max, and caused Sasuke to scream around his erection. It doesn't take long for them both to reach completion, and Sasuke laid down on the bed. Naruto though quickly entered him. "I said that to night you were going to scream." He answered.

* * *

Sasuke lay beside Naruto completely exhausted. He was asleep, and Naruto had pulled him to chest. Before he fell asleep, he smiled. _'I feel bad for our neighbors. I think that's the loudest Sasuke has ever screamed when we've had sex.' _He thought. He fell asleep. Tomorrow, their would be a lot to do. It was also when an old friend returns.

* * *

Kurama had his arms wrapped around Itachi. "Your little brother screams louder then you do Tachi." Kurama said. Itachi shot him a glare. "Shut up, I could hear your brother punded him so hard into the matress that the walls shook!" He practically yelled. Before he could say any more Kurama kissed him.

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think. Remember to review, and tell me. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Can you guess who the old friend is. I will give you a hint, he has red hair and looks like a panda. Whoever guesses correctly, will become ANBU of the NaruSasu Allience.


	3. Chapter Two: Broken

Okay so new chapter. and donthateappreciatexyaoix was correct, the old friend is Gaara. Oh well, you'll know during this chapter. Sasuke is interesting also. Oh yeah remember to review please.

Warnings: Sexual content

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

* * *

The bright morning sunlight shone through the window. It caused Naruto to awaken. The blond groaned, and buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stayed asleep, and unconsciously moved closer to Naruto's warmth. A sly fox like smile went across the blonds face. He began to nip at Sasuke's neck.

This causes Sasuke's dark lashes to flutter open, reavling onyx grey eyes hazed by sleep. He turns his head lazily to look at the blond. "Wha are you doing?" He asks, groggy from sleep. Naruto only chuckles, then he playfully bites Sasuke's neck. The raven's eyes shot open, fully awake now. "Naruto n- ahhh, not in the mor-ahh-mmm." Sasuke tried to say through the moans. Naruto was attacking his neck with more determination. His hand snaked up under Sasuke's shirt to his nipple. The raven arched off the bed when Naruto pinched it.

The blond grind against the raven's neck. His other hand reached down, trailing across Sasuke's stomach to his erection. He began to pump it, and before long Sasuke was a quivering, and moaning wantonly. It was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole second floor. It isn't long before Sasuke gives a shrill yell, and his seed shoots all over Naruto's hand. Naruto pulls away, but not before kissing Sasuke's forehead.

He headed to the bathroom. Sasuke was left behind. He was flushed, and his breathing was labored. Sasuke was trying to collect himself though. _'I'm going to kill him!' _Sasuke raged in his mind. Finally he was back to normal.

When Naruto got out of the bathroom, he was met with a room that felt frigid. Sasuke had a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. It sent chills down Naruto's spine. "I hope you know the consequence of what you just did Naruto." He calmly stated. Naruto's cries for mercy could be heard throughout the whole dorm.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to their first class. Naruto had several bruises on his body. They both sat down at a table. Sasuke hadn't said a word to Naruto since this morning, and it was starting to get on his nerves. More students came in. Class began, and Naruto was trying to think up a way to apologize to Sasuke. He hadn't meant to do that to the raven. When the class finally ended, they both got up, and headed to their own classes. Naruto and Sasuke had only this one separate class. When he entered the classroom, his eyes went wide. Sitting in a chair, was a boy. He had red hair, and the word love tattooed on his forehead.

Naruto walked over to him, and sat down. "I didn't expect to see you Gaara." He said. Gaara turned surprised at the voice. "I didn't expect you either Naruto." He said. Gaara, and he were old friends. One day Gaara had to move away. They talked for a bit, and were trying to talk.

When the bell finally rang. Naruto was about to say goodbye to Gaara, when his head was grabbed. A pair of lips were pressed to his, and Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He heard somebody gasp. When he turned around, he found Sasuke standing there. Naruto winced when he saw how hurt the raven looked. Before Naruto was able to say something, the raven ran off. He turned to Gaara, and glared at him.

* * *

Sasuke gasped when he saw the two of them missing. He felt betrayed, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly turned around, and ran down the hall. He didn't care where he ran too, just as long as he was able to get away. Away from Naruto. He finally came to a quiet deserted lecture room. It was completely dark, and quiet. Sasuke sank to the floor, finally breaking down into tears.

_'I'm just a kid. Of course Naruto would want someone who is his age.'_ He thought. He just cried to himself. He felt his mind start to go blank. His crying stopped. The former fire in his eyes was long gone. He went limp on the floor. Not really caring. He got up. He had missed all his classes, but he couldn't care. No, he felt like his soul was ripped from him.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the dorm, Naruto was waiting for him. "Sasuke listen, I need to explain what happened." He tried to say. The raven only gave him a blank apathetic look. He didn't say anything and walked pass Naruto. In his mind everyone was the same now. Naruto had been his only hope in his bleak world. It was that reason that Sasuke developed a dependency for Naruto. He felt like that hope was consumed by an inky blackness.

Sasuke quietly went about gathering things up. He grabbed a blanket, and some pillows. Then he moved far away from the bed (Naruto), and set them down onto the floor. He lied down on them, and closed his eyes. It was amazing in his mind, how easy it was to break him. He remembered how in the past, many people had tried to. They beat him, mocked him, and they still weren't able to break him. Sasuke rolled over onto his back. He reached a hand out. Tears were starting to brim in his eyes. Naruto was able to break him easily, and they both didn't even realize it. Now they knew.

While Sasuke was being drowned in darkness, he was trying to think of a way to apologize to Sasuke. He wanted to explain the situation. He had finally realized how easy it was to break the raven. He felt sick to his stomach. When he had gotten back to the room, he had gone to the bathroom. He used a ton of mouthwash. Now Naruto made an oath. He would tell Sasuke what really happened. He was going to do it. Even if Sasuke tries to ignore him, believe it!

* * *

That's done. I hope you guys enjoyed. I needed some drama, and because of a lot of fanfictions, I hate Gaara. Okay not hate, but strongly dislike. He's not a bad guy in this though, and actually apologize to Sasuke and they become friends. He didn't realize Naruto was going out with the raven. Also before you guys complain about how Sasuke broke down easily, in both the Anime and Manga of Naruto, Sasuke doesn't go near anyone for fear of being hurt or growing weak. Sasuke in this was living with Naruto since he was eight. He grew dependent on Naruto. Don't worry, Sasuke can also break Naruto easily. I want your guys opinon if I should bring Sasuke and Naruto together on the next chapter. Review if you want that, I might do it anyways even if you don't want me, but I want your guys opinon.


	4. Chapter 3: Forgiven

_Okay heres another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Also lay off on asking me to do longer chapter. I do short so I can get it to you as fast as I can. If you want longer then you'll have to wait._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he found Sasuke wasn't in the room. This caused the blond to frown. He wanted to kill Gaara right now. The only good thing about the stunt yesterday, he realized just how fragile the raven was. Until now he had no idea.

He was snapped from his thoughts when his cellphone began to ring. "Hello?" "Naruto, Sasuke came to us in the middle of the night." A low deep voice told him. It was Itachi. The voice though calm, was terrifying. It concealed the rage that was just under the surface. "Um, before you say anything can you come over?" Naruto asked. There was a long silence, before Itachi speaks again. "Fine I will be over soon."

* * *

Sasuke sat reading in the library. He was still thinking about yesterdays events. It still hurt, but now that he thought about it Naruto was kind of horrified that the red head had kissed him. Sasuke also knew that he overreacted, but perhaps this would teach the blond. The only thing keeping him from going to see the blond was his damn Uchiha pride. He wanted to go see Naruto, but knew he wouldn't be able to. Sasuke was so caught up in his mind, that he didn't hear the red head walk over to him, and sit with him.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The red head asked. Sasuke looked up, and his eyes narrowed. It was the bastard who had kissed Naruto. "Yes, what the hell do you want?" He questioned. "My name is Gaara. I'm sorry about before, I forced myself on Naruto, not realizing he was dating anyone. You see, I've known him since we were children, and so I've had a crush on him. Please forgive me." He said. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously. Unsure if he should really trust him or not. Finally he made up his mind. He held his hand out. "Fine." He said. They shook, and Gaara got up to leave. Now he had to go back to talk to Naruto. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to get any sleep.

* * *

Naruto looked at Itachi who was letting off waves of anger. He gulped nervously. "Like I was saying, he saw Gaara kissing me." Naruto replied. Itachi lunged at the blond, and Naruto quickly dodges. "Get back here so I can castrate you!" Itachi growls. How dare that blond hurt his younger brother. Kurama didn't say anything, knowing full well Itachi's anger.

Finally the door opened, and Sasuke walked in. Naruto dived behind Sasuke, and the raven raises an eyebrow. He reaches behind him, and gently rubs his head. "Itachi, stop trying to kill my boyfriend." He said. Itachi's mouth dropped open. "B-but he hurt you." Itachi tried to argue, but was silenced by a glare from his younger brother.

He kicked both Kurama and Itachi out, and looked towards his boyfriend. "Thanks Sasuke." He said. Sasuke smiled sweetly, and went to the bag with the different flavored lubes. He pulls out the ramen flavored one. "So, how about you make it up to me." Sasuke tells him. A perverted smile goes across Naruto's face, and his eyes glaze over with lust.

He grabs the raven by the waist, and quickly strips them of their clothing. "Gladly." He told the raven, who was blushing heavily.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

* * *

Itachi and Kurama, were silently watching TV. They were both happy that the couple had gotten back together. They were about to kiss when there was a loud shout. **"Holy fucking god. Harder Naruto, harder!" **Sasuke shouted. Itachi groaned. "I don't want to hear my little brother getting pounded into the mattress. I think my ears are bleeding." Itachi said. And so, both of them tried to cover there ears and ignore the sounds. That was one thing they wouldn't miss. Their younger brothers were louder then a hurricane, and thunderstorm combined. The whole campus can probably hear them.

* * *

_Okay done. Sorry it took me forever, I had writers block, and other things to write you know . Any ways I hope you enjoy this. Have you guys read my Mirror Twin fanfiction. I think you should. It's good, and I'm going to keep working on it. Anyways, I'm not as detailed as dmq8, the creator of the fanfictions Bonded, New Bonds, Save Me, etc. They are a being of yaoi, no denying that. Anyways I want your opinion. Do you think I should add some actually Yaoi? What do you think? Please tell me._


End file.
